


Mad | Larry Stylinson ; halloween au

by DanTheRabbit



Category: Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, LGBTQ Character, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheRabbit/pseuds/DanTheRabbit
Summary: Déjame contarte la historia, del por que Louis desaparece cada Halloween.





	1. Chapter 1

> El está tan jodidamente loco, el está tan jodidamente molesto

 

Mad contiene:

-Audiovisuales.

-Escenas de sexo.

-Muerte.

SER PRECAVIDO AL LEER 


	2. i / personajes

(Sin terminar...)

**Characters**

****

(Iré añadiendo los personajes a medida que actualice la historia)


	3. ii / playlist

**Playlist** , que iré actualizando a medida que encuentre más canciones...

 

Everyone says I.m paranoid - Apartment

I go Crazy (acoustic) - Orla Gartland

Pyscho - Lauren Aquilina

 

[Playlist en Spotify aquí](https://open.spotify.com/user/daniellamdc/playlist/1HraRiQ5mIsfcrLGKkjZ31?si=nNKDBYCQRDOeLWHc3pW64w) 


	4. Perdido en el paraíso

**Prólogo**

> **_"So I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting, we've been falling for all this time, and now I'm lost in paradise. Alone, and lost in paradise"_ **

Estoy molesto, Louis.

Si, molesto contigo.

La ultima vez que nos vimos fue algo extraña, tu ya no estabas para cuando yo desperté y te las arreglaste para que ni siquiera tu olor dejara rastro.

Te pediría que vuelvas, pero realmente no se si quiero que lo hagas porque si te llego a ver de nuevo...  **te mataré.**

Aunque, ciertamente, quiero que sepas que no te necesito. No lo hago para nada.

Estuve creyendo en algo tan distante, en una mentira tan obvia como si fuera normal. Y estuve todo este tiempo negando este sentimiento de desesperanza, como si fuera lo que me merecía por ser tan poco para ti.

Todas las promesas que hice, Louis, no las cumplí, lo admito. Y por eso creí que yo había sido el hijo de puta que te había dejado caer. Encerrado pensando que te rompí y creyéndome tu falsa rabia como si no tuvieras nada mas a lo que sujetarte por mi culpa cuando fue totalmente tuya la decisión.

Todo lo que sentí por un instante fue un cruel deseo de volver el tiempo y arreglarlo. Creí que te había dejado caer de golpe, pero la verdad es que habíamos estado cayendo (si, los dos) desde hace mucho. Y que tu me tapabas los ojos, joder. Tu. Solo tu.

Y ahora, después de haberte sentido, de haber tocado tu suave cabello y absorbido tu aroma tanto tiempo apreciándolo a su vez como un regalo divino.

Ahora, recién ahora, me doy cuenta de que estoy perdido en el paraíso. Y que tu regalo, había sido la mismísima entrada al infierno.


	5. Todos dicen que soy paranoico

>  
> 
> _**** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Everyone says i'm paranoid, which makes it much worse, everyone says i'm paranoid. This is my last"** _

Te conocí mientras esperaba sentado en una de las bancas de la escuela primaria que frecuentaba. Podía quedarme ahí durante horas, escuchando el ruido lejano de las clases. Los profesores enseñando cosas sin sentido, los niños correteando de un lado a otro. Esa inocencia que podía sentir incluso a una distancia relativamente considerable y que sentía en la punta de mi lengua con un sabor dulce como la miel. Tan dulce. Pagaría por ese sabor si fuera posible.

Faltaban solo diez minutos para mi momento favorito. Cada vez que la campana sonaba, mi estomago daba un vuelco y los bellos de mis brazos se erizaban de puro placer. Incluso podía sentir desde ya como la piel de mi nuca se congelaba. Solo de pensarlo. Las puntas de mis dedos empezaban a quemar y yo...

Recuerdo haber sido interrumpido cuando sentí el lado opuesto de la banca rechinar. Di un salto, completamente sorprendido. 

Y te vi.

Eras tan pálido. No, mas que pálido. Los huesos de tus mejillas se notaban tanto que me sorprendí dirigiendo mi mano hacia mis propias mejillas en segundo antes de que tu me devolvieras la mirada. 

Tus ojos azules, casi grises, me inundaron. 

Mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse.

"¿Sabes cuanto falta para que salgan?" me preguntaste. 

Menos mal, me dije a mi mismo, aun sintiendo tus ojos perforarme con indiferencia, una pregunta que sabía como responder.

"En cinco minutos como mucho, aunque algunas veces se retrasan un poco" Respondí, recuperándome a mi mismo y la poca cordura que me quedaba.

"Oh" respondiste y dejaste de mirarme "gracias".

No.

"Soy Harry, ¿Y tu eres..?"

"Louis"

Louis.

Seguias sin mirarme.

Louis.

"Que nombre mas bonito" respondí, "¿Vienes a recoger a..."

La campana sonó en ese preciso instante. Deje de mirarte solo por el segundo en el que los niños captaron mi atención. Cuando volví la mirada, tu ya no estabas a mi lado. Caminaste lento hacia dos niñas que eran en apariencia, todo lo contrario a ti. Sonreían, con sus dos colitas y vestidos rosas. 

Las agarraste a cada una de la mano sin decir hola y caminaste en dirección opuesta a mi sin decir adios.

Te alejaste.

No. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @dantherabbit ; wattpad | https://velveteendani.tumblr.com | ig ; daniellamdc


End file.
